A New Year Equals New Friendships
by animal-lover02
Summary: It's Albus Severus' first year at hogwarts. And from the teasing of his brother James, to his father's small talk before boarding the train, Albus doesn't know what to do. Should he be unafraid of being sorted into Slytherin or will he be like his father?
1. Chapter 1

**Albus' Sorting**

Albus was scared. He kept thinking of what his father told him before the train set off to Hogwarts. 'The sorting hat takes your recognition too.' 'You are named after two headmasters of Hogwarts.' 'The bravest man I ever knew.' He looked around at the other first years surrounding him just outside of the great hall. They all looked just as scared and curious as he did. He saw Scorpius standing on the other side from where he was standing, and decided to confront him. Albus' father had told him stories of how he and the Malfoy's had been enemies. But maybe, just maybe, he could change that. Maybe they could be friends. He confronted the young blonde-haired boy that seemed the most confident out of the rest of the first years.

"Um, hey. You're Scorpius, right?" The boy nodded. "I'm Albus. Er, you can call me Al though. Most people do anyway."

Scorpius looked him up and down, giving that little smirk he had inherited from his own father. "You're that Potter kid, huh? My father told me about you guys."

Albus remained quiet for a moment. What was it that his father told him about? Was it any good? Albus was nervous now. Maybe this wasn't the right time to make friends with them yet. He was even about ready to walk away, but Scorpius continued talking. "He said that he and your father weren't at all friends. In fact enemies." Here it goes. "But...he did tell me that I, er, we should start this whole family feud thing over. That we should be friends."

Now this, Albus definitely did not see coming at all. "O-oh. Yeah, I mean. We should. That's actually why I came over here in the first place." He felt his confidence slowly rise back up again, as a smile formed on his face, as well as Scorpius'. Albus could tell now, that this year was definitely heading in the right direction.

Once the doors of the great hall finally opened, the first years slowly came forward in two jumbled lines, passing between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. As they came tumbling in the front, Albus couldn't help but look behind him at the Gryffindor table. His brother James Sirius seated with the rest of the Gryffindors.

After the sorting hat was brought out and had sung its usual song, the headmistress, Professor McGonnagall, called out name after name of the first year students to be sorted. Scorpius Malfoy was called up next, and just like his father, the sorting hat had barely touched the hairs on his head before calling out, "Slytherin!"

A few other students were called up and placed, and Albus grew more and more nervous. He didn't know which house to be in. Which one would be for the best. His father had told him that it didn't matter which house he would belong in, just as long as he was happy being in it.

Finally, it was Albus' turn. And as he walked up to the empty stool, he couldn't help but being stared at. He did have his father's looks except for the scar, but that couldn't be it. He figured it was just his nerves getting the better of him, and quickly shook them away just before the sorting hat was placed upon his head.

Just like his father, the sorting hat took his time, searching through Albus' mind and personality and thinking hard about which house he deserved most to be in. Finally, after a moment of silence, Albus mumbled under his breath with his eyes tightly closed, "Put me where ever you want to put me. I'm ready." he breathed out.

The sorting hat was surprised by this answer, but without hesitation, the hat yelled out loud and clear, "Slytherin!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Albus Shows His Slytherin Pride**

On their way to Potions class, Albus and Scorpius both got stopped on their way by James, Albus' brother. And not in the most pleasant way either. Apparently, James managed to sneak some of his uncle's joke products onto campus and had two of the Wildfire Whiz-Bangs crash into each other right in front of the two first years. "James! What the bloody hell was that for?" shouted Albus, his face red with rage now.

James did nothing but lean against the wall with some of his buddies and laughed it off. "Relax, little bro, its just a little harmless fun-" "Ahem.." Suddenly, James turned around along with the rest of his buddies only to be caught by Headmistress McGonagall. "Is there a problem here, Potter?"

"No ma'am. Just helping some of the first years to their class." James explained as innocently as possible, although McGonagall still had that glare in her eyes, you know the glare that you didn't want to be in front of.

McGonagall just raised her eyebrow simply, and moved along the corridors, leaving him with a simple warning for now. Once she was out of sight, James turned back to his brother and friend giving them a little smirk. "You know, I still can't believe you got put in Slytherin." he scoffed. "No one in our family was ever in Slytherin. And, your personality..."

"What about my personality, James?" Albus said, finally stepping up to his older brother with a scowl of his own. "What? You don't think I'm cut out to be in Slytherin? You don't think I belong in the house? You heard what dad said...One of the former headmaster was in Slytherin, and he was the bravest man our dad has ever known! Is that what you're trying to say? I'm not brave enough? Or good enough?" After that explosive outburst, Albus actually felt better. James on the other hand, had his eyebrows raised, surprised his brother even had it in him to yell at him like that.

All while Scorpius just stood there next to Albus, not sure of what to say, except maybe, "Come on, Al. We're gonna be late. You know how the Professor gets when his students are late." he yanked on Albus' robe slightly, just enough to get him moving out of James' face and onward to class with his friend.


End file.
